Secret Life: Before Hogwarts
by BloodyRoseScribe2
Summary: James and Lily Potter had a baby, a few weeks before they were murdered. Only one person knew of the Potter's baby girl, named Shyanne. Rated T for future ..possiblities. Please R&R!
1. Leaving the Family

Hey folks, I've decided to put a twist to Harry Potter and include an O.C.

Dedicated to My BFF **Linde** and **Katie** (GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy) Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer!: I only own the baby and other character that are not in the J.K. Rowling books.

"James?" Lily Evans Potter looked up, searching the room for her husband. James Potter walked in holding a baby girl in his arms. Lily, who couldn't pull up a smile, pulled the baby to her and clutched the her close as James sat young Harry Potter onto his lap.

"Do we have to leave her?" choked Lily, her voice cracking. James grabbed her hand gently and squeezed it in reassurance. "She's too young to come with us." He replied, "She'll be safer with Sirius."

Lily nodded, tears filling her eyes as she looked down at her baby girl, only a few weeks old and already they were parting. Harry, sensing his mothers sadness, slid off his fathers lap and tottered over to his mother and sister. "Mama..." He said, placing a hand on the baby's stomach. Harry's green eyes met the baby's blue ones and Harry smiled. The baby cooed and there was a knock on the door.

James rose to answer it and when he returned, with a tall dark man., Lily's eyes brightened. "Sirius!" cried Lily, embracing the man, careful of the baby. Sirius smiled, "Oh Lily, my dear, it's been awhile." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "SERUSS!" yelled Harry, as he wobbled over to where the grown-ups were. Sirius scooped up the young boy and hugged him. "Hullo there, Master Harry. How are you?" Harry smiled and waved his hands in reply. Sirius chuckled as the boy reached for his father. James pulled Harry into his arms and the phone rang.

Everyone turned to the noise and Lily turned towards the phone, passing the baby to Sirius. He wagged his finger at the baby as Lily spoke on the phone. James produced bright colours from his wand aweing and amusing the children. Lily stopped the laughter when she hung up the phone. "That was Dumbledore..It's time to go." She placed Harry on her hip. James stood with his wife and best friend. "Are you sure you want me to be the Secret Keeper?" Sirius asked them, slightly hestitant.

James smiled "Of course, I trust you Padfoot." He patted Sirius' shoulder.

An uneasy silence fell on the room, except Harry, who was slamming Quidditch players together and tangling them in his mothers red hair.

"I can't do it." moaned Sirius. He didn't trust magic very much and he trusted himself less. He was worried that Voldemort would still be able to pull the truth out of him. "Peter is a better option, Voldemort isn't going to go after him. He'll think that I'm the Secret Keeper and he can hide better. He's just as close to you as Remus is to us." James blue eyes searched Sirius' gray ones. "I-If you're sure.. If you really feel that way, Sirius." whispered James. Sirius nodded, hugging the baby closer and fell silent.

Within a ½ hour, Peter Pettigrew, a mousy short man, was at the Potters doorstep. He greeted the Potters and Sirius enthuasiastically and gave Harry another model Quidditch player. A second phone call arrived shortly after and the Fidelius Charm was performed quickly and departures made. Peter left almost immediately and Sirius soon followed, but not before Lily had another good cry about leaving her baby. Sirius promised to take care of the baby with his life. "Oh Shyanne, " Lily kissed the baby, tears streaming down her cheeks. "My baby Shyanne."

The Fidelius Charm is _' an immensely complex spell, involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find-unless, of course the Secret Keeper wishes to divulge it. As long as the Secret Keeper refused to speak, Voldemort could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room-window. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, p.152)_


	2. Abandoned

Disclaimer: I only own Shyanne at this point

When Sirius Black finally reached his house, his goddaughter was already asleep. He gently carried her upstairs to his mothers old bedroom, which had been baby-proofed for Shyanne.

Over the next few days, Sirius was constantly cleaning the house and tending to little Shyanne. The Potters sent Patronus' to let Sirius know how things were going Sirius would respond saying thing lik, Shyanne was adapting, though she obviously missed them and that everything was as well as could be expected.

6 days after Sirius and Shyanne had left the Potters, the Patronus' stopped returning Sirius, after sending multiple Patronus', became very worried and left Shyanne with a babysitter so he could see if the Potters were alright. But first he would check on Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius arrived at Pettigrew's hideout just after sunrise, the place was vacant and no signs of struggle were present. Puzzle-pieces slid into place in Sirius' mind. Dumbledore had thought there was a spy in the Potters crowd of friends.. It all made sense, Dumbledore had been right, Pettigrew had been the spy for Lord Voldemort.

"Oh no," He moaned, running back to his motorbike. With a roar, he was flying towards the Potters house. When he saw the Potter's house, he almost crashed into the pavement. A chunk of the roof was missing, as if a giant had been snacking on it. Wisps of smoke still leaked into the sky. "James!" yelled Sirius, running up to the house "Lily!" He gripped the handle of the front door, which burned his hand. With a cry of pain and rage, he waved his wand and the door flew open.

The inside of the house was covered in ash, Sirius raced through the house, tears and ash burning his eyes. In the living room, Sirius found an abnormal sized pile of ash in the middle of the room. Silencing a gasp of despair, he knelt beside the pile and brushed away the ash. James Potters untidy black hair was uncovered, followed by his face. His dead eyes were wide open in shock and his arm was outstretched, reaching for his wand, which lay inches from his fingers.

Sirius ripped away from his friends body and walked up the stairs in search of Lily, when a_ CREEK _came from above his head. Sirius' wand was in his hand again instantly, his eyes set in anger. Voldemort would not escape with his life, nor would Pettigrew. Another noise directed him to Harry's bedroom. Sirius inhaled silently and jumped into the room, his wand lit with a spell.

A huge dark figure knelt over Harry's cradle. The figure turned to face Sirius quickly and the two were armed. Wand verses a pink umbrella. Sirius stared in shock, his head reeling. "Sirius Black, what 're yeh doin 'ere?" said Hagrid the giant, his black eye glistening with tears. "I –er- I knew something was wrong." mumbled Sirius, suddenly seeing Harry in a bundle of blankets in the giants arms. "What are you doing with Harry?" He asked accusingly.

Hagrid rocked the bundle softly. "I'm ter take 'im ter Dumbledore." He replied, Sirius shook his head fiercly. "Hagrid, I'm his godfather, give him to me." He said seriously, he was scared of loosing Harry too. But Hagrid only shook his head determinedly and began to walk out of the room. "I have me orders, Sirius. 'e goes to Dumbledore." The giant sniffled. "But-I-Harry-" Sirius stammered and sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win this one, and he knew Hagrid wouldn't hurt Harry. "Atleast use my bike." Sirius called after the giant as he walked down the street. Hagrid's eyes brightened slightly and approached the bike. "Thank yeh, Sirius. I know yeh don't like this."

After Hagrid flew off with Harry, bundled tightly, Sirius found Lily She had obviously been moved and the footprints were unknown to Sirius. Lily's body had been moved from Harry's room into James and Lily's bedroom, on their bed She lay on her back, her arms folded across her chest where a bouquet of red roses had been , uncaring of who had done this, knelt beside the bed and cried. "I'm sorry. Lily, I'm so sorry." He croaked. Seconds later police sirens and the sound of fire trucks roared throught the house. Sirius looked out the windows, murder in his eyes. He'd kill the one who did this. 'I swear it' thought Sirius as he Disapparated.

As an Animagus, Sirius found Pettigrew quickly. Sirius' fist slammed into Pettigrews face, sending him flying into a building wall. Muggles instantly started to gather and Sirius didn't care.

The Potters were dead, and he was going to kill the one who had ratted them out to Voldemort. Peter suddenlybegan screaming, fake tears fell from his eyes and he began to openly accuse Sirius of murdering the Potters.

With a flash of light, Sirius silenced him, but just as quickly Pettigrew bit his finger, mouthed a word and transformed into a rat, escaping into the sewers.

Before Sirius could register everything thing that had just happened, the street exploded. Sirius remained unharmed, but Muggles lay dead around him and cold laughter filled the air. Sirius realized that he was laughing, just as screams of terror began to ring in his ears The Ministry of Magic had arrived, spells flew past him and he continued to laugh. Even when he was finally Stunned, Sirius Black still had his laugh on his face.

I hope you guys have like this so far. I'm really enjoying writing it! Please R&R! I could use the feedback! Thanks!


	3. Shyanne Lily Black Quill

Heeya everybody, sorry it takes me a while to update.. I don't have a computer to do this on, so I have to go to the library or a community center.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the original Harry Potter characters.

Cheryl Turner, Shyannes babysitter had to keep Shyanne overnight because Sirius hadn't returned for her.

But in the morning, a man and woman came for the baby. Cheryl refused to give the baby to them, she had been raised not to trust strangers and part of her duty as a babysitter was, not to hand the baby or child over to anyone but the parents.

The man and woman seemed dull and uninterested in what Cheryl had to say, and she didn't like it. " I'll not be givin' her to you. Mr. Black said specifically that No One is to take her." said Cheryl in annoyance. The woman looked Cheryl straight in the eye, the woman's eyes seemed to glow an unearthly colour.

Cheryl's mind went blank as she stepped away from the door, giving the man and woman access to the house. The woman stepped inside and brushed past the babysitter, hesitantly followed by the man.

"One moment, please. I'll just go and fetch her." Cheryl's voice was emotionless and the man turned to glare at the woman. "Eurydice!" scowled the man.

Eurydice shrugged, "I have a life to get back to Winston. I have no patience with Muggles at the moment." She said coldly. "We'll erase her memories, alright?"

Eurydice glared at Winston when he refused to answer. He looked at her hesitantly and nodded reluctantly.

Cheryl returned, still in a trance, carrying little Shyanne. Eurydice smiled and took the sleeping baby into her arms. Winston grabbed Cheryl's hands gently and sat her on the sofa. He pulled his wand out and whispered. "_Oblivious._"

As Winston's wand glowed, Cheryl's eyes widened, then fluttered and she fell asleep. All mermories of Sirius leaving the baby with her were gone. She was left thinking that Sirius had cancelled the job.

Eurydice waited for Winston on the front step. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm and they Disapparated.

They stood infront of a white house with a gray door and windows. They knocked on the door and waited, a woman with glossy black hair answered the door.

"Ye- Oh!" She gasped, " Mrs. Quill."

Winston greeted kindly. "I didn't think you'd have her so soon." Mrs. Quill breathed,

"You can still take her right?" snapped Eurydice impatiently.

Mrs. Quill nodded quickly, obviously frightened by the little angry witch, and took the baby into her arms. "What's her name?" She asked as the baby woke up with a whimper.

"Shyanne, Shyanne Lily Black." Winston replied as they turned to leave. "W-Wait! Is.. Is it true then. About He-Who-Mus-Not-Be-Named?" Eurydice turned to Mrs. Quill with a sincere grin and nodded, the couple disappeared with a crack.

Patricia Quill beamed and took her new daughter inside. A young boy greeted her, "Mummy, Linda got sick!" the boy slid to a stop. "Who's that?" asked young Torrence. Patricia knelt to let her son see the baby.

"This is Shyanne, she's your new baby sister." Torrences eyes widened, "But.. Linda..?" Patricia smiled. "Linda is still your sister too. You just have two sisters now." Patricia had gotten back from St. Mungos last week after giving birth to her own baby girl, Linda.

Thomas Quill opened the front door and placed his suitcase down with a sigh. Patricia and Torrence sat in the sitting room, watching the two baby girls interact with each other.

"Who is this?" Patricia scooped Shyanne up and handed her to Thomas. "This is Shyanne, the Black girl." Said Patricia as she pulled Linda into her arms.

Thomas stared at the baby in his arms for what seemed like forever and then he smiled. " The Quill girl now."

I hope you have enjoyed this so far, I am loving writing this. Please R&R!


End file.
